Heart's Burst Into Fire
by Some Call Me Tickler
Summary: A songfic, Song: Heart's Burst Into Fire- Bullet For My Valentine. Me no own. Review?


**A/N: Okay so I was bored, and I decided to do this. The song is _Hearts Burst Into Fire – Bullet For My Valentine_. Post-FANG. A year Post-FANG, in case you don't see it in there. If you haven't heard the song, It's awesome. And I know I say everything is awesome, but I don't want to be one of those annoying girls who write "omq that is soooo kewl!" I prefer my style. (And yes the "q" was intentional. Why do people do that? Beats me.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR or Heart's Burst Into Fire. Or Bullet For My Valentine. If I did, I would be RICH! Now _that _would be awesome.

* * *

**

I perched in a tree, taking a quick rest from flying so long. I pulled out some protein bar and my iPod, checking the date. I sighed.

_A year today _I thought. A year since I left Max.

I flicked to the first song I saw, which turned out to be _Heart's Burst Into Fire_. I relaxed against the trunk of the tree, chewing on the protein bar.

_I'm coming home  
I've been gone for far too long_

I knew I had been gone a while, but had it really been a year? Time had flown by so fast...

_Do you remember me at all?  
I'm leaving  
Hell I've fucked things up again,_

I _had _"Fucked things up" Back then, I'd thought leaving was the right thing to do. But now..

_I'm dreaming  
Too much time without you spent,_

It had been so long since I last saw Max. Iggy, Nudge. Gazzy, Angel, hell, even Total. I missed them all, even if I wouldn't say it aloud (which I probably wouldn't. They don't call me Fang for nothing)

_It hurts  
Wounds so sore  
Now I'm torn, now I'm sore_

To everyone I've seen since a year ago, I was emotionless. Just a talking brick wall. They couldn't see the wars raging within my head.

_I've been far away  
When I see your face my  
Heart's burst into fire  
Heart's burst into fire_

I didn't know what I'd do if the flock just walked up here in front of me. I had a feeling Max would punch me if she saw me, though. And I'd deserve it.

_You're not alone  
I know I'm far from home_

Boy, did I know. I couldn't risk being too close. I knew I'd probably just fly back to our house in Colorado. It took personal restraint to a whole new level.

_Do you remember me at all?  
I'm leaving  
Do you wait for me again?  
I'm screaming  
No more days without you spent_

I knew I wanted to go back, I just couldn't. I didn't know if it would hurt the flock or not, and I didn't want to find out the hard way. And I know it sounds like complete bullshit, but to normal people, my life _is _bullshit (A flying kid with wings? Bullshit!)

_It hurts  
Wounds so sore  
Now I'm torn, now I'm torn  
I've been far away  
When I see your face my  
Heart's burst into fire  
Heart's burst into fire_

I mulled over the idea of going back. It sounded good. In fact, just the mere _idea _of it was like giving panadol to a person with a migraine.

_My bed's so cold, so lonely  
No arms, just sheets to hold me  
Has this world stopped turning?  
Are we forever to be apart?  
Forever to be apart,_

I knew I should wait for the twenty years (nineteen left now, not that I'm counting) But what if we didn't live for those years. What if one of us – or both of us – died. I didn't want to live without seeing Max's face again.

_It hurts  
Wounds so sore  
Now I'm torn, now I'm sore  
I've been far away  
When I see your face my  
Heart's burst into fire  
Heart's burst into fire_

_(I'm coming home)  
I've been gone for far too long  
(I'm coming home)  
Do you remember me at all?_

Just then, it hit me. I shouldn't wait around, sulking for the next nineteen years. Hell, Max would probably be better with the whole mission thing anyway. She wouldn't care about dealing with whatever Angel's prediction was. She could deal with it.

_Do you remember me at all?_

_I'm leaving  
I'm screaming  
I'm dreaming  
When hearts burst into fire _

I leaped from the tree I was sitting in. For the first time in a year, I was going to be home. Home with the flock. I was ecstatic.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. The layout is similar to some of CrazyNerdyFangirl's stuff, which is awesome and yeah. Read it. It's a good way of laying it out.  
**

**Review?**


End file.
